miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:PinkieStyle/KF3
Rozdział 3. Na dworze szalała wichura, więc za oknami było tylko i wyłącznie biało. Adrien popatrzył się chwilę na szybę, wziął głęboki oddech i zerknął na otwartą księgę. Przywitał go widniejący na pierwszej stronie napis "Jeżeli już się w to wplątałeś, wiedz, że nie ma powrotu". - Super, autorze książki umiesz zachęcać do czytania. - mruknął chłopak i przerzucił kartkę. Druga strona była o wiele bardziej ciekawa. Na środku znajdował się ręcznie napisany tekst "Wlasność Doyla Colerr, data rozpoczęcia wpisów 23.07.1967". Pod napisem znajdował się lekko starty rysunek niebieskiego kwami. Stworzonko miało z tyłu kilka miniaturowych piór, zresztą dokładnie takie same wyrastały mu takie same. Miało ogromne fioletowe oczy i uśmiechało się lekko. Z dopiski pod ilustracją Adrien odczytał, że kwami ma na imię Brinn. Blondyn zajrzał na stronnicę numer trzy, gdzie znajdowała się krótka notka właściciela. Chłopak pisał, że ma szesnaście lat, jest amerykaninem, czym się zajmuje, co lubi robić i inne takie. Jednak to nie to zaintrygowało czytelnika. Czymś co przykuło jego uwagę był opis powodu, dla którego chłopak założył dziennik. Tekst mówił o tym, że Doyl miał siostrę bliźniaczkę o imieniu Lavender. Opisywał, że dziewczyna interesowała się antykami, dlatego często chodziła na różne wyprzedaże tego typu rzeczy. Podczas jednej z nich kupiła wsuwkę, ozdobioną kamykiem ze wzorem pawiego oczka. Kiedy po raz pierwszy wpięła ją we włosy stało się z nią coś dziwnego. Jej ubrania pokryły się drobnymi, wielokolorowymi piórkami połyskującymi w słońcu. Na jej twarzy pojawiła się maska, podobna do karnawałowej, która zasłoniła jej lice od koniuszka nosa po włosy. Na czubku głowy pojawiły się pawie pióra, odstające z tyłu, tworząc w ten sposób coś na wzór korony. I tak oto stało przed nim przerażone dziewczę w błękitnych butach sięgających do ud, rozkloszowanej lazurytowej sukience i piórami we włosach. Pisał, że sam nieźle się wystraszył. Oboje, wciąż zszokowani, postanowili wyjąć zaklętą spinkę z włosów Lavender. Dziewczyna powróciła do normalnej formy, a wtedy ze wsuwki coś wyfrunęło. Była to mała istotka, która przedstawiła się jako Brinn. Dodała, że jest kwami, a Lavender należy do wybranych. Rodzeństwo po raz kolejny przeżyło szok. Dalej chłopak pisał o tym, co mówiła istotka, jednak Adrien był już o tą wiedzę bogatszy. Przerzucił więc kartki, póki nie trafił na coś interesującego. Była to notatka z dnia 13 grudnia. Właśnie wtedy chłopak będąc w miejskiej bibliotece, będąc na dziale historycznym, na który rzadko ktokolwiek zaglądał, znalazł książkę na temat wierzeń krajów Azjatyckich. Opisane tam były magiczne istoty o tej samej nazwie, co Brinn należąca do jej siostry. Zamieszkiwały one zaklęte przedmioty zwane miraculami i co jakiś czas wybierały nowych właścicieli, tym samym obdarowując ich nadprzyrodzonymi zdolnościami. Doyl wypożyczył książkę z biblioteki i zaczął przelewać jej zawartość do dziennika. Adrien zobaczył, że chłopak korzystał też z innych źródeł, zagłębiając się w temacie miraculum jeszcze bardziej. Do każdego opisu dodana była ilustracja narysowana przez autora. Blondyn chciał przeczytać więcej, jednak jego oczy powoli odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Schował książkę pod koc, przytulił się do Marinette i pogrążył się we śnie. ▲▼▲▼ Obudziła go jego dziewczyna. Leżała oparta o jego klatkę piersiową i patrzyła na niego rozmarzonym wzrokiem. - Dzień dobry. - przywitała go cicho, a on uśmiechnął się sennie. - Hej księżniczko. - chłopal pogłaskał ją po policzku. - Jak Ci się spało na półmetrowej książce? - zaśmiała się, a chłopak zrobił zakłopotaną minę. Dziewczyna wstała, podeszła do komody i wzięła z niej księgę. Wracając przystanęła na chwilę i popatrzyła przez okno. Wichura wciąż szalała i mimo tego, że było już po wschodzie słońca, na dworze było ciemno. Westchnęła i usiadła obok Adriena, kładąc sobie książkę na kolanach. Spojrzała na chłopaka pytająco. - Co wyczytałeś? - zapytała i otworzyła druk na zaznaczonej stronie. - Kilka ciekawych rzeczy. Jednak nie zdążyłem skończyć. - chłopak pokazał jej stronę, której jeszcze nie przeczytał i pokrótce opowiedział, czego się dowiedział. Dziewczyna słuchała uważnie i przyglądała się obrazkom. Co jakiś czas zaglądała na wskazane przez niego strony i analizowała zamieszczony tam tekst. Kiedy skończył popatrzyła na niego ze zmarszonym czołem. - Dziennik brata właścicielki miraculum. Myślę, że możemy się z tego dużo nauczyć. - powiedziała i wskazała na jeden z rysunków, przedstawiający jakiś medalion. - W takim razie zaczynamy! - powiedział Adrien, zbliżył się do partnerki i okrył ich kocem. Marinette uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła czytać tekst zawarty na stronie. "Każde kwami jest przedstawicielem innego zwierzęcia. Rzadko zdarzały się dwa takie same. Zazwyczaj człowieka, którego upatrzyło sobie kwami uważano za wybrańca i czczono w jak najbardziej szlachetny sposób. Niestety nie udało mi się zdobyć informacji na temat tego w jaki sposób istoty te powstają, ani jak dostają się do przedmiotu, którego właścicielem stają się wybrani. '' ''Jednak dowiedziałem się, że mogą zmieniać formę przedmiotu, w którym się znajdują, tak aby zwróciły uwagę wybranego. Nie mam pojęcia na czym polega to "wybieranie", jednak stawiam, że nie są to osoby przypadkowe. Najwyraźniej moja siostra ma w sobie to coś, a ja cieszę się, że mogę jej pomagać w czymś tak ważnym jak opanowanie tej mocy. '' ''Ale tematem, który zaciekawił mnie bardziej są miracula, czyli przedmioty, dzięki którym dochodzi do przemiany. Zauważyłem, że Lavender może decydować o tym, kiedy chce się transformować. Wtedy to Britt zostaje... "wciągnięta"? Nie wiem jak to określić. Po prostu wchodzi do spinki, a moja siostra się przemienia. '' ''Ostatnio zwróciłem uwagę na to, że ma coś w rodzaju broni i supermocy. Przy pasie ma przyczepione dwa długie pióra grubsze od normalnych. Mają one ostre końce i wygląda na to, że są to jakieś zmutowane lotki. Rzucaliśmy nimi do celu i od samego początku trafiała. Po wyrzuceniu jednej na jej miejscu pojawiała się kolejna i tak bez końca. Niesamowite. '' ''Jeżeli chodzi o jej supermoc... odkryliśmy ją podczas jednej z naszych lekcji ćwiczebnych. Po wypowiedzeniu słów "Pawi śpiew" (nie pytaj, dlaczego to powiedziała) jest w stanie przez dokładnie pięć minut kontrolować ptaki, które są kolorowe. Nie działa to skrzydlatych z rodziny krukowatych. Kolejną ciekawą rzeczą jest fakt, że po pięciu minutach od użycia tego, wraca do swojej człowieczej formy i musi nakarmić Britt... makaronem. Czy to nie zabawne? Zaraz, ale nie tylko o tym chciałem napisać. Potraktuj to jako wstęp. Dobrze, w takim razie pora przejść do konkretów. Dowiedziałem się, że takich miraculów jest jeszcze kilka. Razem tworzą coś w rodzaju artefaktów. Jednak tych artefaktów również jest kilka. W każdym z nich jest tyle samo miraculów o danym kolorze, jednak o innej symbolice. Każdy element musi mieć swoje przeciwieństwo w postaci innej części artefaktu, gdyż muszà się uzupełniać. Legenda głosi, że po zdobyciu wszystkich elementów jednego z artefaktów (nie można mieszać elementów dwóch różnych), będzie można przejąć władzę nad światem. Jednak aby posiąść inne miracula trzeba posiadać własne. Ale to tylko legenda. '' ''Poniżej przedstawię spis zebranych przeze mnie informacji na temat różnych miraculów. 1. Miraculum Czerwone ''- Biedronka/Lew/?'' ''- symbol szczęścia.'' ''- przeciwieństwo Czarnego Miraculum.'' ''- razem z Czarnym Miraculum odpowiada za inne miracula.'' ''- bez niego pozostałe miracula nie mają prawa istnieć. '' 2. Miraculum Czarne ''- Kot/Panda/Koń'' ''- symbol nieszczęścia.'' ''- przeciwieństwo Czerwonego Miraculum.'' ''- razem z Czerwonym Miraculum odpowiada za inne miracula.'' ''- bez niego pozostałe miracula nie mają prawa istnieć. '' 3. Miraculum Zielone ''- Wąż/Żółw/Żaba'' ''- symbol harmonii.'' ''- przeciwieństwo Różowego Miraculum.'' ''- jego właściciele należą do najdłużej żyjących. '' 4. Miraculum Różowe ''- Motyl/Królik/?'' ''- symbol chaosu.'' ''- przeciwieństwo Zielonego Miraculum.'' 5. Miraculum Żółte ''- Pszczoła/Kaczka/Niedźwiedź'' ''- przeciwieństwo Niebieskiego Miraculum.'' 6. Miraculum Niebieskie ''- Paw/Ryba/Ważka'' ''- symbol nieśmiertelności. '' ''- przeciwieństwo Żółtego Miraculum.'' 7. Miraculum Pomarańczowe ''- Lis/Wiewiórka/Tygrys'' ''- prawdopodobnie przeciwieństwo Ósmego Miraculum.'' 8. Ósme Miraculum ''- brak informacji.'' ''- prawdopodobnie brązowe lub fioletowe.'' ''- prawdopodobnie przeciwieństwo Pomarańczowego Miraculum."'' Marinette spojrzała na Adriena. - On naprawdę zebrał tyle informacji? Artefakty? Zaczynam się w tym gubić. - Na to wygląda. Ja również nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Musi... - nie dokończył, bo zauważył, że stoi przed nimi Pann i przygląda się uważnie. - Beze mnie inne Miracula nie mają prawa istnieć? To takie ważne i w ogóle... - Chinka skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - Zaraz, Ty przez cały ten czas nie spałaś? - Marinette wyglądała na zdezorientowaną. - Strasznie głośno czytasz. Obudziłam się na fragmencie o supermocy tej dziewczyny. Dziwne, że oni nic nie słyszą. - dziewczyna wskazała na wtulonych w siebie Séraphine i Nathanaëla. Spali tak zwinięci w kulkę. Rudowłosy obejmował ją ramieniem, a ona trzymała go za rękę. Twarz miała zakrytą włosami, które unosiły się przy każdym jej wydechu. Wyglądali całkiem słodko, szczególnie kiedy dziewczyna mlaskała przez sen. - Zaraz, co to jest? - powiedziała nagle Pann i podniosła z podłogi jakąś kartkę. - Musiała stąd wypaść. Rozłożyła papier i przeczytała na głos jego treść. "Żałuję tego co zrobiłem. Nie powinienem jej zostawiać samej! Mogłem wpaść na to, że coś jej się stanie! Jeżeli to czytasz to wiedz, że jestem aktualnie w podróży. Muszę ją znaleźć! Lavender i jej miraculum. Nie wiem, czy będę aktualizować jeszcze wpisy, dlatego dam Ci jedną radę - '''NIGDY NIE ZOSTAWIAJ WŁAŚCICIELA MIRACULUM SAMEGO! MUSI BYĆ Z INNYMI POWIĄZANYMI/WYBRANYMI!'"'' Wszystkich zamurowało. Adrien momentalnie poderwał się z kanapy i podbiegł do Séraphine. Szturchnął ją kilka razy, a kiedy nieprzytomnie otworzyła oczy, przemówił do niej wyraźnie. - Trzeba tu sprowadzić Roxy i to szybko.